A Prostitute's Luck
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland happens to end up in a brothel with a beautiful male, virgin prostitute but he ends up falling for the young boy.


Captain Arthur Kirkland, a ruthless pirate has recently docked in Japan to restock food, supplies, get drunk, and get laid. Arthur was the type who liked spending a night at a brothel then leave without paying, of course he is a pirate right?

After a night of drinking, the crew went separate to find their own "entertainment" and Arthur happens to find a nice brother not far from the bar. It seems pretty decent and it looked like they had some good service.

When he entered the building, everyone looked at him. Of course he was beautiful; hailing from Great Britain you could mistake him for a noble, but he wasn't, he was a ruthless pirate stealing and sinking ships.

"Sir what can I get you?" An old Japanese man said who looked to be the owner.

"Hm…What's the best you have?" Arthur said in his silky sexy British accent.

"Hmm…" The old man stroked his beard then gave Arthur a grin. "We do have a young puppy, maybe you could break him down? He isn't very obedient"

Arthur gave him a smirk. _This could be fun. _The pirate feeling generous gave the man a bag of gold. "Good, let me take a look"

The Japanese man bowed then led the pirate to where the young boy was. "He's in this room"

Arthur entered the room to see a young boy no older that sixteen. His limbs were chained to the bed. His pale skin so flawless, pale and they looked so pale. His hair was darker than the darkest night and his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. The boy was beautiful, even more beautiful than the pearls Arthur kept in his cabin.

"Hello there" Arthur said grinning at the boy sexily.

The boy just snarled then sharply turned his head the other direction.

"Virgin sir, best we could get. He isn't broken in yet but I think you'll manage. If you excuse me, I'll tend other costumers." With that the man left the room leaving Arthur with this beautiful boy.

"Well, well aren't you a cutie?" Arthur growled taking off his coat now only wearing his white dress shirt.

The boy stayed silent turning away from the sexy pirate.

"Come on now, lad. Why won't you look at me?" Arthur reached over, grabbing the boy's chin forcing him to look at those beautiful emerald eyes. "That's better" With that, Arthur gave the boy a forceful kiss. The boy tried to move his head but Arthur's grip was too strong.

Arthur broke away, now kissing the boy's soft flawless neck, now leaving the boy love marks. He bit his lower lip trying not to let any sound get out to feed the pirate's satisfactory.

"Don't lie to yourself lad, you know you enjoy it" Arthur whispered huskily, his voice like silk in the boy's ear. "I know you want me to break you so bad, you'd be asking for more"

Then, Arthur begin undoing the boy's obi dropping the kimono off his shoulders. "My, my, you are perhaps the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

Blushing, the boy just adverted his eyes away from the beautiful pirate. Arthur kept kissing the boy's soft skin as he gave out soft moans of slight pleasure. "Heh, I knew you came around my boy"

Arthur moved further south where he ended up on the boy's semi-harden member. "Oh my, look what we have here~ already enjoying this? What a naughty boy." With that, Arthur flicked his tongue on the boy's tip making him shudder. "You like that huh?"

The boy merely shook his head, denying himself that he was enjoying this, but his touch and kisses; it was enough to make him mad. Arthur then sucked on the tip making the boy gasp.

"A-ah...!" He moaned which made Arthur smirk evilly.

"Your voice is so sweet~ I want you to say my name. I want you to scream out Captain Arthur from the top of your lungs" The pirate then took the boy's whole length in his mouth sucking on the pre-cum.

"A-Ahh…! Captain Arthur!" The boy moaned out which made the pirate suck harder on the length and eventually he came inside Arthur's mouth and he was glad to swallow everything,

Almost satisfied, Arthur took out his length which was far larger than the boy's. "Your name; tell me your name boy"

"K-Kiku Honda…." Kiku said faintly.

Arthur smiled, leaning down to kiss Kiku on the lips gently and loving. On the side of the table was a bottle of oil to lubricate intercourse for men. Arthur took the bottle then poured some on his fingers to stretch out the young Japanese boy.

"This may hurt a little but bear with me" Slicking in a finger inside Kiku's entrance it made him gasp, but Arthur was going slow, careful not to hurt the boy. He squirmed his finger inside the boy finding a certain spot, once he found it, Kiku gave out a loud moan.

"A-Arthur-san!" He moaned, making the pirate slick another finger in, scissoring him, stretching his entrance.

Feeling that Kiku was a little stretched, he added a third finger thrusting in and out of his hitting his prostrate every time. "A-Ahh! Arthur-san! I-I want you!"

Arthur smirked at the boy's request then took out his fingers. He poured oil on his length then begin to pump it so that the oil covered all of Arthur's length. Now he was positioning himself with Kiku's entrance. "Are you ready, Kiku?"

Kiku nodded, and then Arthur thrust himself up Kiku's warm tight hole. "Ah-Ah.. Damn Kiku you're so tight…"

Inch by inch, it was agonizing to the poor Japanese boy until Arthur's whole length was inside him. "M-move" The boy moaned out and Arthur was more than happy to move in and out of him.

For a bit it was pain for Kiku not until Arthur angled himself to Kiku's prostrate causing the boy to moan loudly. Arthur's thrust became hard, rough and fast hitting Kiku's prostrate every time and it felt amazing, causing their breaths to hitch.

Both were on the edge now, "A-ah…Arthur I'm going to…!"

"M-me too!" With that, Kiku spilled over his stomach then Arthur spilled his seed inside Kiku. Arthur collapses next to Kiku on the bed, holding the younger boy close to his chest.

"Kiku come with me…." Arthur whispered in Kiku's ear.

"W-what do you mean?" Kiku looked up at Arthur's affectionate face.

"You obviously don't like the life of a prostitute, come travel with me as a pirate"

True, Kiku doesn't want to be a prostitute, but being with Arthur seems tempting. Nodding he decides to go with the dashing pirate.

The next day, Arthur handed the owner three bags of gold. "I'm buying Kiku out, he belongs with me now"

The owner greedily looked at the bags then was happy to agree with the pirate. Either way, Kiku was going with Arthur no matter what.

Exiting the building, both of them went to the large pirate ship and now Kiku was starting a life of piracy with his dashing lover; Captain Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
